Mi compañera
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Edward es un vampiro sediento de sangra... Que no para contal de satisfacerse pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce a Isabela... ya que se queda muy obaesionado Con ella. O acaso es algo más...
Estaba en esta maldita escuela nuevamente, como odiaba estar aquí... Sabía que había echo bien al separarme de los Cullen, ya estaba arto de esa forma de vida, Carlisle... Después de que me mete en esta vida me reprimía de el único placer que alguien podía tener... La sangre humana.

Estaba caminando, cuando solo notaba como una pareja estaba fornicando en el bosque... Ja ahora sí me divertiría... Ya había encontrado alimento. —así, Mike... No Pares— gritaba la mujer mientras él seguía cabalgando su cuerpo.

—a lo mucho que lamento interrumpir su labor jóvenes pero tengo hambre— les decía haciendo que ambos pararan al momento lo que estaban haciendo. —que chingados te pasa decía el joven mientras se subía su pantalón.

Ella solo veía que me miraba con ojos de lujuria. —hola— decía la mujer mientras él se le quedaba viendo enojado... Jajja estúpidos humanos...

—Jessica que chingados te pasa... Estamos haciendo el amor y ya andas mirando otro hombre como perra en brama.— le decía el joven enojado mientras ella solo sonreía. —tranquilo Mikey, solo le quiero ayudar al apuesto joven— me decía mientras yo le sonreía solo sentía como ella se le aceleraba el corazón.

—oh, hay una manera en la que me puedes ayudar... — le decía mientras agarraba su mandíbula haciendo que ella me miraba a los ojos. —y cuál es esa— me decía mientras se lamia los labios... Ni loco la besaría... Quién sabe dónde a estado esa boca...

—yo solo le sonreía ahora lo veras...— le ronroneaba mientras me iba directo a su cuello. Solo sentía como ella al comienzo luchaba en mis brazos pero poco a poco sus luchas pararon hasta que yo me pude sazear de su sangre. Solo notaba como el otro estúpido que estaba con ella gritaba como vieja y salía corriendo de el lugar... Ja nadie puede huir de mí...

—vamos Mikey... No huyas, sé que estás ahí— le decía mientras seguía su paso. —aléjate de mi fenómeno— gritaba el hombre que se escuchaba su llanto. Jajaja patético. Solo escuchaba otra voz que se acercaba.

—Bella, tienes que ayudarme— decía el hombre mientras se escuchaba una voz femenina... Tan solo de escucharla hasta creo que me dio una elección... Qué diablos me pasa...

—pero que tienes Mike— decía la mujer mientras solo escuchaba sus voces acercarse más... No estaban muy lejos. —estaba con Jessica, pero llego un monstruo y la mato.. Antes de que pudiera hacerme algo yo huí— decía el marica llorando...

—como que un monstruo... Deja de jugar— le decía la mujer riendo... —te digo la verdad— le decía el joven mientras ya los podía ver... Ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida... Tenía un cabello castaño hermoso... Que me daba la tentación de tocarlo. Una piel blanca exquisita... Y unos ojos chocolate en los que me podía perder fácilmente...

—bella es el... El monstruo— gritaba el maricon ese mientras ella no me dejaba de mirar... Solo sentía como su corazón palpitaba acelerado... Te has dado cuenta mi amor... Que eres mi compañera... Al fin te había encontrado.

—bella vamos reacciona— decía ese insípido humano mientras se atrevía a tocar a mi diosa. Y la zangoloteaba. Esto no lo podía permitir nadie tiene derecho de tocar a esa diosa... Tal vez a mí me hayan dado el privilegio de que ella sea mi compañera pero nadie más la tocaría...

De un momento a otro solo se escuchaba como él cuellos de Mikey ya lo había roto... Solo escucha el grito de la muchacha... —tranquila mi amor, no pasa nada— le decía mientras la abrazaba ella solo se trataba de quitar de mis brazos.. Pero que le pasaba que acaso ella no sabía que ya era mía..

De un momento a otro solo sentí como la habían separado de mi... Genial estos vinieron a fregar como siempre... —ahora que demonios quieres campanita— le decía a mi querida hermanita.

—mira Masen esta bien que Carlisle no te haya dicho nada— me decía la mujer enojada mientras sentía como Emmet y Jasper me agarraban evitando que yo me acercara a mi diosa... Trataba de zafarme, no sé por qué me querían separar de mi diosa.

—más les vale que la suelten— les decía enojado... —para que para que ella se convierta en tu cena... Sí que estás enfermo— me decía campanita mientras abrazaba a Bella... Como se atreve a tocar lo que me pertenece...

—quita las manos de mi Isabela...— le decía enojado mientras estos estúpidos no me quitaban las manos. —como que tú Isabela... Edward, entiende que ella no es solo un plato de comida...— me decía Alice mientras Bella solo la abrazaba llorando... Yo quería abrazarla.

—quien te dijo que la quiero para comer...— les decía mientras ella solo me miraba sin entender. Mi dulce Bella.

—para que otra cosa la querrías— me decía Jasper mientras yo solo lo miraba y sonreía... Vamos capitán sentimental... Tú sabes de sentimientos... Para qué crees que yo la quiero— le decía mientras el solo aflojaba su agarre.

—no puede ser... Pero es imposible— decía mientras yo aprovechaba para zafarme de ambos y tomar a Bella... Mi compañera entre mis manos. —pero Jasper que te pasa por que lo sueltas—

Le decía el grandote mientras yo solo abrazaba a Bella mientras sentía como ella sentía la conexión que teníamos ambos... —que no te das cuenta...— le decía el mientras todos nos miraban sorprendidos.

—es su compañera... No podemos hacer nada.— decía mientras solo veía como Rosalie me miraba con odio... —no, ella tiene que tener una elección... Ya estoy harta de esta vida... Yo hubiera querido ser humana y disfrutar de mi vida... Ella también lo va a querer.— decía mientras yo solo me sonreía...

—vamos Rosita.. No ves que bella está bien conmigo... No se preocupen, yo cuidaré de ella...— les decía mientras mi cara se ponía sería.. —que sea la última vez que se acercan a mí o a mi pareja— les decía mientras me llevaba a Bella en mis brazos.

—ahora sí mi amor...estamos solos— le decía mientras la llevaba a mi cabaña... —por qué me as traído aquí— me decía mientras se iba al otro lado de el lugar yo solo me sonreía. —creo que sabes por qué— le decía mientras me acercaba a pasos muy lentos.

—acaso me vas a matar...— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía —y por qué quería matarte... Al contrario... Yo mataría al que se atreviera a ponerte una mano encima...— le decía mientras ella miraba mis ojos fijamente.

—¿que eres?— me decía mientras yo sonreía... —¿qué crees que soy?— le decía mientras ella solo retrocedía un poco más. —sé que humano no eres— me decía mientras yo sonreía... —que observadora... Por qué no piensas que soy humano...— le decía mientras ella se seguía retrocediendo...

—tus ojos... Son rojos— me decía mientras yo ya la tenía contra la pared. Solo podía tocar su rostro con mis manos... Era una piel muy suave... Agradecía haber comido antes por qué su olor me ponía muy hambriento... Y no solo de sus sangre.

—tu piel es pálida y muy fría...— me decía mientras yo solo tenía mi sonrisa de ladeada... Notaba como se corazón palpitaba más rápido... Pensaría que tenía miedo, pero el olor de su intimidad... Me decía lo contrario...

—y tú qué cree entonces que soy— le decía mientras con mi mano recorría su dulce y suave piel... —eres un demonio— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía... —estas cerca mi diosa... Pero no— le decía mientras escuchaba un gemido que salía de su boca.

—entonces que eres...— me decía mientras me miraba a mis ojos directamente... —vampiro— le decía mientras solo podía besar sus labios... Esos labios que me moría por sentir. Solo notaba como ella jadeaba en mi boca mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello...

—pero que quieres conmigo... Me quieres matar...— me decía mientras en su rostro solo veía la pasión... Y lujuria...

—si te hubiera querido matar ya lo habría echo ase tiempo no crees— le decía mientras acunaba su rostro en mis manos..

—¿entonces que quieres?— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía. —de ti mi amor... Lo quiero todo... Le decía mientras mi boca iba a su cuello... Al fin la aria mía...

Solo pude tomar de su sangre hasta que sentí como ella dejaba de pelear... Con todo la suavidad de el mundo la tome en mis brazos mientras la llevaba a la cama... Ahora sí mi amor. Pronto despertaras para estar juntos toda una eternidad... Le decía mientras la depositaba en la cama y besaba sus labios... Ahora solo esperar que pronto despierte como lo que es... Mi compañera...

Fin... 

Hola este es mi primer one shot de crepúsculo... Aún que bueno eso siempre digo de todos los one shot que e echo... Y siempre se convierten en historias... Jaja bueno espero que estén bien muchas gracias por leerlo y les mando muchos besos.

Darknessqueen


End file.
